Sleep Over
by MistakenEyes
Summary: Sakura decided to have a sleep over with her closeold friends. What could happen? What could go wrong?OOCness included.
1. Chapter 1: Invitations

**One shot. Sleep over style?  
Disclaimer: I don't own character. I do own their OOCness. And this Plot. And you all reading this lol. **

* * *

Sakura had a well planed sleep over. All of her friends were sleeping over. She walked and looked through the invitations. The library was close she was sure to find Hinata there. Hinata loved to read. She knew that for a fact. Them being best friends and all. She headed into the library. She went straight to the young adult fiction section. Hinata was there. She was in a corner and she was reading. Sakura used her excellent tip toeing powers _(A/N: Lol)_ . She taped Hinata on the head. Hinata looked up and her eyes went wide. Knowing she would probably scream I put my hand over her mouth.

"Sheez Hinata. You should have seen the look on your face.. Anyways back to why I came here." Sakura said cheerfully. "I'm inviting YOU to my sleep over."

"O-O-okay I'll c-c-come. Hinata stuttered.

"Okay! and with that Sakura skipped out of the Library. As she was walking again she saw Naruto at the Ramen bar. She went over to him. "Here Naruto"

"Whatts this, Sakura-chan?" He asked with him mouth half full.

"NARUTO! I do not need to see your chewed up food. Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sakura yelled as she whacked the back side of his head." And it's an invitation to my sleep over. Oh and uhm Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Give this to Gaara," Sakura blushed at the thought of Gaara. She had liked him since what? 6th grade? And now she was 16. And he was 17. They didn't see each other much. She snapped back to her conversation with Naruto. "since I don't know where he hangs out anymore.." Sakura finished.

"Okay Sakura-chan" he replied and took the envelope from her that said Gaara. He noted the blush she had on her cheeks when she said Gaara. He just shook it off and turned back to his food.

"Who now?" Sakura wondered out-loud. She flipped through the envelopes. Kiba, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji , Kankuro, Sumi and Sara. She found Neji at his place. He gave their butler his and told the butler to give it to Neji. She found Sasuke at his place and she did the same thing she did at Neji's. She found Shikamaru in the park playing chess with an old guy. She laughed at that and gave him his invitation. As she left she wished the Old guy luck. Knowing Shikamaru could beat anyone at chess. Or any other thinking game at that. Temari with Kankuro at the Mall. She also found Ino and Tenten at the mall. After she gave Tenten Ino and Temari at the mall she asked them if they would go shopping with her." Ok first girls, I need a new pair of Pajama's." Sakura Stated.

"So do I." muttered Tenten.

"As do I" Temari added.

"I don't!" Ino said. The girls just glared at her. Sakura adjusted her jacket. All of the girls were wearing a jacket. They had a girl gang. All of their jackets no matter what style had the letters "HISTT" And names under them. The Names were "Hinata Sakura Temari Tenten" and under that it said "The weird girls Club." Hinata jacket was a zip up hoodie that had white writing and was the same color as her hair. On the Back it said Hinata. Ino's jacket was one of those fleece tops with a hood. It was purple and had yellow writing. And on the back is said Ino. Sakura had a tight sweatshirt _(A/N: like the.. Uhm.. Hollister ones. They like stick to your figure. No baggage. Lol_). It was black and had blood red writing. On the back it said Sakura. . Tenten's was a dark blue zip up hoodie like Hinata's. and had white pink writing and her name on the back. Temari's was light purple (A/N: like her the color of her outfit on Naruto.) that had brown writing and her name on the back.  
They walked into a store that specialized in pj's. Sakura picked out a few pairs of Pj's she liked. And walked into the changing room. The girls waited for her to come out. They were joking around when Sakura finally came out. She was wearing a black tank top that said Betch! in red letters on the front and black shorts that went mid thigh. "What do you think?" Sakura asked

"I like the top Sakura." Ino stated.

"Defiantly what she can be" Temari and Tenten said in unison.

"V-V-V-Very cute S-S-S-Sakura." Hinata added. Sakura went back into the changing room and came out with red tank top on and black shorts. Next she came out with a dark green tank top that showed her mid drift and black boy shorts.

Hinata came out with a blue tank top that said I and black shorts. And the same things Sakura only in blue. The girls whistled as Hinata went back in the changing room to change into her regular clothes. Ino was next and she had a dark purple tank top that said want. And the same thing as Sakura in dark purple. Temari had the same only her tank tops was light purple and her word tank top said those. Tenten's tank tops were dark blue and her word tank top said Shoes. The girls paid for the clothes and waited as Sakura bought food.

"Sakura you definatly take your good old time shopping for food you know." Ino said in a whining tone.

"I know," Sakura said cheerfully. And the girls just sweat dropped.

* * *

**A/N: this was intended to be a one shot. I guess I got Carried away!Review!**


	2. Poll not Chapter

**_Okay Poll Time. I don't know what to put for songs on the next or the chapter after that._**

* * *

**_I got one for Gaara so no gaara choosing._**

* * *

Sakura Potentials:

Piece of Heaven - Cascada

I Need a Miracle - Cascada

When I grow Up - Garbage

_Or_

Something you choose.

Sasukes:  
Let it bleed by The Used

Or

In to Deep by Sum 41

Or

**your suggestion.**

Neji:  
**ADD SUGESTIONS HERE! (lol**)

Tenten:

When Your gone - Avril Lavigne

Or

My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Or

**your suggestion**

Temari:

**SUGESTIONS NEEDED.**

Hinata:

Broken By Lindsey Haun

Or

**YOUR SUGGESTIONS**

Naruto:

**YOUR SUGESTIONS HERE**

Kankuro:  
**SUGGESTIONS HERE.**

Kiba:

Who let the dogs out

OR

**Your suggestion.**

Shikamaru:

Behind closed doors by Rise Against

OR

Hey there Delilah by Plain white T's

Hinata&Naruto:

**Suggestions must be duet.**

Sakura&Gaara:

**Suggestions must be duet.**

Tenten&Neji:

**Suggestions must be duet.**

Shikamaru&Temari:

**your suggestions here**

* * *

**_By the way the duets are just suggestion songs. I might add them I might not. I will probably only add 2 duets. So… VOTE!! VOTE_**

**_VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 2 : Swim and Karaoke?

** A/N:Ok.. Took me a few times to correct this. Wouldnt work for some odd reason**.

* * *

**Ok we left off around here…**

Sakura drove the girls to her house. It was around.. 7pm. Her guests were supposed to be arriving around 8:30. Sakura set the food out and made sure everything was In the right place. She walked out into the living room where the girls were and sad on a beanie bag chair. "Sakura? Where are your parents wouldn't let you do this. They don't like your friends that are boys." Asked Temari.

"They're out for the week! Some business trip. And what they don't know will never hurt them." Sakura answered smiling at the thought. "So what you want to do for an hour and 20 minutes?" Sakura asked looking at her watch.

"Don't you have a pool?" Tenten asked. Everyone remember that she bragged about having a pool. They all knew she had a big house. So she must have one in there somewhere…Right?

"Why yes I do! I did put bring swimsuits on the invitation…right?" Sakura asked eyes growing wide.

"Yes you did don't worry. So can we go swimming?" Tenten asked again. Hinata nodded. As did the rest of them.

"Fine sure whatever! Go change into your swim suits! NOW!!" Sakura ordered happily. As the girls entered the room with the pool Sakura noted their swimsuits. Tenten was wearing a tankini and boy short bottoms. Both being dark blue. Ino wearing a dark purple bikini. Temari wearing a light purple tankini and swim skort( I think that's what it is).Hinata wearing a blue one piece with a skirt over it that went to her knees. Sakura was wearing a Blood red tankini and boy short bottoms.

"Nice swimsuits people!" Sakura commented. "Now come on you babies get it the water! It's warm." Sakura screamed as she jumped off the diving board.

"Oh my god. She is so pushy. I might push her into pool" joked Ino. No one laughed at this.

"Ino.. Your not funny." Temari said. Tenten and Hinata nodded.

"pffft. What ever" Ino said as she jumped in.

"Drama queen…" Tenten said sighing. She jumped in. Then Temari did too. Hinata was walking towards the diving board. As she got on the top and stared at the water_. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten on the really tall diving board? _Hinata thought. She just continued looking at the water. All of a sudden a door slammed open.

"We're HERE!!" Naruto said.. A bit too cheerfully. Behind him walked Sasuke Gaara Kankuro Neji Kiba and Shikamaru. Sakura noted that Sumi and Sara weren't there. _They must have not been able to come _Sakura thought.

Naruto looked up at the diving board and saw Hinata. "Come on Hinata jump. It's okay just jump!!" He screamed. Hinata blushed. She closed her eyes and jumped. As she resurfaced she hear Naruto cheer her on, "Wait to go Hinata!" Soon he and all of the guys had gotten in.

All of them ended up splashing each other until they got tired. Sakura had only made small talk with Gaara. She was the first to get out.

"Come on guys get out lets go eat." As if on cue everyone's stomach growled.

**_&&&In the living room&&&&_**

They all got out and headed to the living room. Each of them grabbed a bag of chips and a pop. Naruto was the first one to say something,

" Can we do Karaoke? Then play truth or dare?"

"Sure why not?" Sakura answered. "Is that all right with you guys?" They all nodded. Soon all of them had finished eating and just had their drinks.

"I'll go first!" Naruto said before anyone brought the karaoke subject up.

"fine go ahead." Sakura sighed. "Don't break my Karaoke thing!"

"I wont.. don't worry." Naruto found the CD he wanted popped it in and went to his song.

_Aw that's just great  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends  
Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five __Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back __The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_"_Wow Naruto…" Sakura said.

"G-G-G-Good job N-N-N-Naruto!" Hinata stuttered. The others just had mouths hanging.

"So I guess I'll go next?" Sakura asked rather then said. She ran up to the Karaoke machine and picked out a CD and went to the last song.

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I, was blind_

She was staring at Gaara at this point_.  
You cheated on me from behind_

They had went out once. And he had cheated on her.

Please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see,  
It can happen to me  
I need a miracle,  
I wanna be your girl,  
Give me a chance to see,  
That you are made for me,  
I need a miracle,  
Please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see,  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
Miracle  
Day, and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So okay, I try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
Chorus  
I need a miracle,  
I wanna be your girl,  
Give me a chance to see,  
That you are made for me,  
I need a miracle,  
Please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see,  
It can happen to me  
I need a miracle,  
I wanna be your girl,  
Give me a chance to see,  
That you are made for me,  
I need a miracle,  
Please let me be your girl,

One day you'll see,  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
Miracle  
Miracle

"I'll go next I guess. But I get to do two songs" he muttered.

"Fine Gaara." Sakura said.

He walked up to the machine and put in the CD and went to his song.

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

His eyes went over his friends and landed on Sakura.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

Sakura blushed at this. He knew many of her secrets. Some that her parents or her friends don't know.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

Sakura was the first to do anything. None of them thought he could sing. She whistled. "Good job Gaara!" The others just clapped. He skipped to his next song...

**

* * *

A?N:Cliff hanger, Yay for them Lol.**


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings, Secrets and Shoes

**A/N: Song I picked in the last chapter for Naruto.. I think it expresses more of my feelings towards Hollywood. I mean look at the idiots! Drama Queens much?I hate Hollywood. Well anywayz I tried to add more Karaoke in this but I think it's last what.. two more chapters? **

_inner thoughts_

Author note.

**Singing/lyrics**

Story!

* * *

Gaara Began to sing.(wow lmao that feels really weird typing)

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

He was staring at her not letting his eyes leave her. She was staring right back at him. By this time she was staring at him and crying.

**Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**

Sakura was crying on Hinata's shoulder. After a while she stopped. "I've always hated that song. Made me so sad with out you Gaara." He just stood there. So being Sakura… She just ran up to him and hugged him. Everyone was just staring at them. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. They rocked back and forth.. As he breathed in he noticed her hair smelled like strawberries. _I love strawberries he thought _to himself. She let go of him and sat back down. She was smiling this time. She had told what she felt and she damn good about it. She didn't give a damn what Gaara or anyone else for that matter though she was happy.

"Ok So who's next?" She asked Happily. All of them were staring at her jaws hanging. Hinata was the first to snap out of it.

"I g-g-g-guess I w-w-will." Hinata stuttered She slowly walked to the Karaoke machine.

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you… away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

" Oh my…" Sakura knew she had just spilled something. One of her biggest secrets. The fact that Hinata liked Naruto. And she kind of has just said it in song form. _But did Naruto notice? _Sakura asked herself. Her head turned to Naruto. She watched his facial movements. He looked…shocked? _Is that really him shocked? _Sakura asked herself. As She watched him.. She noticed his mood had changed. He got up and went to Hinata. Hinata was just standing there looking at her feet. Naruto whispered something into her ear. Hinata blushed and nodded to whatever he said.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Took her off the stage and set her down on the floor. He pushed the hair out of her face… and _kissed_ her. Everyone just sat there shocked. Tenten was the first to do something. Tenten started clapping. Sakura Temari and Ino joined in to. Soon Neji Kiba Sasuke Shikamaru and Gaara were clapping.

"So.. Uhm.. Who's next?" Temari asked. Tenten smiled and pointed at Temari. So did Ino and Sakura. " Be right back I gotta change. You all might as well to" Temari winked at the girls.

"Oh is it that time already?" Sakura asked.

"Yup".

"When the girls Came out wearing a blue tank top that said I. Ino Came out next in a dark purple tank top that said want. Temari's was a light purple Tank top that said those. Tenten came out in a dark blue tank top that said Shoes. And Sakura wearing a black tank top that said Betch. All of them grabbed a head microphone and went to the Karaoke machine. Soon the song started. And the girls sung along.

**Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Oh my god, shoes!  
Let's get some shoes. Let's get some shoes. Let's get some shoes.  
Shoes. Shoes. Oh my god, shoes! Shoes!  
These shoes rule. These shoes suck. These shoes rule. These shoes suck!  
Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Oh my god, Shoes!  
These shoes rule. These shoes suck. These shoes suck. These shoes suck!  
I think you have too many shoes. (Shut up!)  
I think you have too many shoes. (Shut up!)  
I think you have too many shoes. (Shut up!)  
I think you have too many shoes. (Shut up!)  
Stupid boy. Stupid boy. Let's get some shoes. Let's party.  
These shoes are $300. These shoes are $300. These shoes are $300 fucking dollars. Let's get 'em!  
Um, this style runs small. I don't think you're gonna fit. I mean, your feet are kinda big.  
Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh, and by the Betch:  
Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!  
Those shoes are mine bitch. Gimme those fucking shoes Betch. Those shoes are mine betch. Betch. Betch. Betch.**

"Ooook then. Bit scary. And ever so troublesome." Shikamaru stated. Shikamaru hadn't talked in such a long time because he had been thinking.. And watching. He was thinking about what song he would sing and he was watching Temari._ I haven't talked to her yet.. But I know she's going to be troublesome. Why am I attracted to such a troublesome person? I mean honestly she's really out of my league. Who would date someone like ? _Shikamaru though to himself. He may be a genius but he aint a genius with girls.

_Tenten looks nice.. _Kiba mentally slapped himself. _How could I like someone like Tenten? I bet she likes Neji anyways. I will tell her I like her anyways I'll tell her later.. _Kiba's eyes followed Tenten as she walked off. He felt someone glaring at him. He turned around and saw Neji. Kiba gave a fake smile and turned to face forwards, eyes full of fear._Ok then… He defiantly wants to kill me now.__

* * *

_**Okay.. Songs Used: Shoes by Kelly. Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne. Amazed by Lonestar.**


	5. Chpt4: Duets,Strong words&Bottles edited

**Disclamer: I do not own the songs Used. The Songs are: Defying Gravity And I'm broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee**

* * *

Sakura and Tenten had picked a song the both loved. Sadly no one else really did. I guess it was because they never saw the show? Gaara had. Temari to. Temari had forced Gaara to come. It was really quite funny. He had dosed off during the show as well as Temari. They missed the best parts! But oh well. Tenten and Sakura had gotten to see it. Sakura and Tenten walked up to the Karaoke machine. Sakura was wearing all black and had a witch's hat and Tenten was wearing all white. _I have never seen Tenten in white of all colors. _Kiba thought to himself_. But she looks beautiful in whatever she wears. _He stopped talking to himself as Tenten began to talk. 

_TENTEN_

_(spoken) Sakura - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

_SAKURA  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

_BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now_

_TENTEN  
(spoken) Sakura, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:_

_SAKURA  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:_

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

_TENTEN  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:_

_SAKURA  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Tenten - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together._

_(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Tenten -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

_TENTEN  
If we work in tandem:_

_BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity_

_SAKURA  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?  
TENTEN  
I hope you're happy_

_Now that you're choosing this_

_SAKURA  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss_

_BOTH  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:_

_SAKURA: So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Sakura was out of breathe as she finished the song. But she could really hold a note! Anyways back to the story. Sakura held a vote because everyone seemed to be getting restless. She passed the hat around until it came back to her. The results: 3 for duet Karaoke. 2 for no more Karaoke. 3 for truth or Dare and 2 for none of the above.

"So uhm a few more duets then T or D. Oh and Sasuke, Kankuro I know you picked none of the above. You two are such party poopers!"

" H-H-H-How did you know?" Kankuro stuttered out.

"Kankuro… you were one of my best friends in Suna. I know you. You are lazy, puppet boy!" Sakura stated.Sakura had lived in Suna for the past four years and recently moved back to Kohona. "And before you ask Sasuke. I lived next to you. How would I not know you would pick it anyone with a brain would know that. I feel sorry for your brainless fan girls."

"Whatever." Sasuke stated "_cool_"like.

"Anywayz." She threw a pillow at Sasuke. "Who's up for a duet?"

Naruto eyes widened at a thought. "Ooooh! PICK ME PICK ME! PICK ME AND HINATA." Naruto half screamed excitedly.On his was up to the karaoke machine he tripped.

"YOU BAKA!" Sakura screamed at him. She loved making fun of him like this even for the little things. He was just fun to bug.

"SAKURA CHAN! STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME!!" He screamed back at her at the top of his lungs. " I'm tired of you yelling at me for NOTHING. I didnt break anything. SEE?!" He was pissed off. He was loosing his cool is more like it. He had been treated like this hi whole life in Kohona. Maybe moving would be a good idea? Maybe after he married Hinata if he ever had the chance. This was no place to live his life.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura sad feeling guilty.

"Fuck it Sakura-chan." Naruto answered. "I'm not going to sing. I'm to pissed. Sorry Hinata."

"Weeeeellll I guess me and Gaara will go." She grabbed Gaara by the hand and went up to the machine.

**(Gaara)**

I_ wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_**(Both)**  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_**(Gaara)**  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
**(Sakura)**  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_**(Both)**

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

"Wow good job guys? A bit Weird. But you two are like that." Kiba said first.

Come on now can we play truth or dare now? Oh and can we play with a bottle It's funner like that!" Ino asked/complained.

"So," Sakura said, "I'ts time for truth or dare. When I get back in here you better be in a circle." Sakura said walking out of the room in search of a bottle.She found a bottle on the kitchen table. It was an half empty beer bottle._Mom and Pop must have forgotten to throw it away._ Sakura thought._ It'll be perfect for a spinning bottle. And it couldnt hurt drinking the rest right?_ She drank the rest of the beer in the bottle and came out into the living room and sat down in the space left open for her. They were in a perfect circle. _How weird_ Sakura thought. She set the botttle down in the middle of the circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"I will!" Kiba semi screamed.

"Okay then Kiba. Spin the bottle."

Kiba spun the bottle. he must have spun it a little too hard because it didnt slow downt for a while. As it was on it's last spin it stopped on...

* * *

**Yay for Cliff hangers. Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaayyyay. I just had Ice cream sorry. I was hyper yesterday... I had a laughing fit. A big one at that. It was cause of me watching bloopers on Youtube. This one lady you should see what she says. it's around 1:37. And then there's this one. it's around 40 seconds. It sent me deffinatly in a laughing fit. I had biiiggg laughing fit yesterday. Anywayz Suggestions/Voting is over. **


	6. Delay

**

* * *

** OK Sorry To Break it to you folks. But.. well I am kind of tired of writing both of my stories. _New Style_ has more chapters to it.. but there in my purple writing note book. I havent really finished the latest chapter. I've been forgetting to write and to lazy to get it up. And School Starts on the 28th So I have been Rather Busy. And I mean come on. Writing a Fan Fic is hard. I like reading them mostly. I guess I have Writers Block. 

**On the _Sleep Over_ Half... Well I getting kind of tired of writing it. So I may or may NOT delete it. But It depends on what you all think.**

**

* * *

**

**Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen.**

**oh oh I have a favor to ask of all of you.**

**So I have all the stuff right for the chapters and such could you send me in a private Message those things..Example (insert name here)- chan (Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun) And stuff like that. I know hime means princess or something like that. So in other words... Send me japanese words you know or what ever :P**

**Love,**

**Sarah aka MistakenEyes**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

Oh my, I never go on this anymore except to read stories. I'm so sorry that I never updated., but I am just not into stories anymore, well at least writing them. And I'm sorry for some of the typo's and grammar errors! I don't plan on ever really touching these stories again. For a while, or ever? I'm not sure. If you guys even care.

I'm so sorry!!!!

-Sarah


End file.
